


所谓爱（亲密障碍）

by Liqing



Category: SK - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 10:03:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17599193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liqing/pseuds/Liqing





	所谓爱（亲密障碍）

【2】  
回到家后，krist直接去洗澡了，singto整理着买回来的东西，把洗衣液和润肤露放到了洗手间，把所有东西放在了该放的地方。

singto看着买回来的避孕套有些发愁，略微思考了一下走进了krist的卧室，准备放进床头柜。

哪知道一打开床头柜抽屉，发现里面满满一抽屉的避孕套，还有润滑剂。singto有些惊讶，原来自己的恋人精心策划了这么久，自己还自怨自艾的，别说是个不合格的恋人了，连一个合格的专属机器人都称不上。

krist洗完澡出来后，穿着白色浴袍，头发还滴着小水珠，singto见状招了招手，示意krist过来沙发坐着，然后很贴心的拿过干毛巾帮krist擦头发。

“Krist，我不是个合格的专属机器人。没有第一时间照顾你的感受我很抱歉。”

“说什么呢，我是你的主人，只有我有资格评判你合不合格。更何况恋人之间本来就是互相照顾，我也没有察觉到你会有那么多悲观的想法。”

“不会再有了，以前的我的确是那样想的，但遇到你之后没有。”singto表达了自己的想法，并很平淡的扔出一颗重磅，就像说今天天气怎么样。“对了主人，如果你需要性服务，可以直接命令我的。”

krist猝不及防有些震惊，同时又很生气，扭头对上singto呆愣的视线。

“你不愿意我不会勉强你。”Krist皱了皱眉，他从来不想利用主人的身份强迫singto做什么。

“我如果不愿意刚刚怎么会在超市买安全套，我以为你懂我的意思了。”singto眨了眨眼，和Krist待久了也学会了人类的一些说话技巧。

Krist想说些什么，却又觉得说什么都很多余，毕竟就singto的情商，好不容易开窍一回就不错了。

于是krist干脆直接转身跨坐在singto的腿上，决定用行动来表达。krist对着singto那张完美帅气又让自己生气的脸，用力的吻了上去，毫无章法技巧可言，牙齿甚至磕到singto的嘴唇，触感和人类没有很大区别，至少krist在被回吻和singto唇舌交缠的时候，非常有感觉。

singto的手虚虚握着krist的腰，krist身上的浴袍也随着这个有些激烈的吻被挣开许多，大腿上一片风光无限。

这个吻虽然是krist开始的，但渐渐被singto占据了主导，singto主动追逐着krist的唇舌，交换津液，终于在krist感到空气有点稀薄的时候放开了他，分开时嘴角还有一丝银丝。

krist气喘吁吁的靠在singto的肩上，面色绯红的在singto耳边开口：“这不叫性服务，这叫满足你的男友，懂吗？”

krist抬起头看着singto，带着桃色的眼角向上挑了挑，嘴唇微张，风情万种。

“现在，我命令你满足我，singto。”

singto露出了不易察觉的微笑，眼神暗了暗，他等这一刻很久了。

“好的，主人。”

瞬间颠倒了体位，krist一阵头晕目眩，反应过来已被singto按倒在沙发上，singto低下头就要吻下来。

“等等等等，singto……我们去床上。”刚刚还在引诱singto的krist突然慌乱起来，他知道接下来意味着什么。

“好的，主人。”singto勾  
起嘴角，起身轻轻抱起krist走向卧室。krist没有挣扎，而是害羞的把脸埋在singto怀里任由他公主抱，安静的面对即将发生的一切。

singto把krist轻轻的放在床上，krist搭在singto脖子上的手并没有放开，而是顺势往下压，一个索吻的姿势，然后两人的唇瓣又重新纠缠在了一起。

这个吻相比之前就更加急切，纠缠的同时Krist原本就很松散的浴衣更是直接滑到腰间，香肩外露，往下更是白花花的一大片，胸前粉嫩的两点也暴露在空气中。

singto捏了捏Krist的胸前两点，Krist微颤了一下，抬眉正准备瞪singto，就看见singto笑弯了眼低头含住自己胸前，轻轻吸吮，一手抚摸着Krist的腰线，顺着股沟来回爱抚，猝不及防探入一根手指，Krist皱了皱眉，被异物入侵的感觉让他既陌生又羞耻。

singto看着Krist忍耐的表情，有些恶劣的轻咬Krist的乳头，果不其然听到了一声来不及克制的呻吟，singto决定放过胸前，凉凉的唇在Krist滚烫的身体上留连，来到下面，看着被冷落许久直挺挺的小krist，毫不犹豫的低下头纳入口中。

Krist惊呼一声，被炙热的口腔包围的感觉太美好了，但本能的羞耻让他推拒着singto的头，嘴里喊着:“不要这样……”

singto正在用舌头卖力的舔弄，闻言抬头看着Krist，露出一丝疑惑的神情，嘴里还含着Krist那处，嘴角挂着一丝不明物体，十分色情。Krist在这视觉冲击下，没忍住射了，一股一股浓烈的白浊喷涌而出，一看就是积攒多时。

Krist工作太忙，情感经历如白纸，已经很久没有疏解过欲望了。未经人事的身体此刻也是敏感异常，在singto的爱抚下很快又重新抬起了头。

singto继续扩张着Krist的身体，从旁边床头柜里摸出润滑剂，此刻Krist已无心关心自己的秘密被发现了，他感受着singto的手指在自己里面搅动，颤栗着身体连脚趾都绷紧，头上也是密密细汗，极力忍耐着。

singto顺着润滑剂终于进去了三个手指，摸了摸Krist湿软的小穴，感觉差不多了，就拔出手指掏出自己的巨大抵在Krist穴边，慢慢的进去等待Krist适应，才刚进一个头，Krist就有些忍不住了。

“快点…进来……”Krist有些难耐，感到后身又痛又痒，倒不如给个痛快。

“是，主人。”singto非常听话的直接插入，一干到底。Krist尖叫一声，刚想后悔说等等，singto就大力操干起来，铺面而来的快感大于同感，爽的让Krist说不出话，只能断断续续的大声呻吟着。

singto意识到在Krist体内某处摩擦时，Krist的身体猛的一颤，甚至有夹紧的趋势。于是singto反复研磨着那个敏感点，激的Krist紧紧抓住singto的后背，随着singto的律动而摇晃着，放佛海中的枯木，忘乎所以的浪叫。

“啊啊……不要……不要……”Krist脸色酡红忘乎所以的叫喊着，甚至被逼出生理泪水。singto见状停下了动作，俯身吻去了Krist的泪痕，神色清醒而温柔的注视着Krist。

“不要吗？”这绝对不是singto在耍什么情趣，而是他发自内心的灵魂拷问，他歪着头，是真的不太明白要不要停止。

Krist突然感觉singto停了下来，singto的那处堪堪卡在自己小穴中，不进不退。Krist此刻要是有力气一定会翻个白眼。但现在最紧要的问题是如果自己不命令可能singto就真这样维持到天荒地老了。

“……快点结束。”Krist想了个比较委婉的说法。

singto依旧歪着头似乎听不明白的样子:“嗯？”

“进来……快点做完……”Krist捏了捏singto的手臂，虽然自己没什么力气singto也感受不到痛，但Krist觉得在冷静的singto对比下自己这副模样莫名的羞耻。

“好的，主人。”

singto握着Krist的腰挺进深处，来来回回快速的干了百来下，Krist在这刺激下又射了，射出时的穴道缩紧，singto也缴械了。两人一起达到了顶端。Krist的小腹上全是自己的精液，小穴里也被灌满，但被singto堵住了。

singto抽出自己，Krist的那处马上流出淌淌不明液体，让Krist有种失禁的感觉，Krist有些羞耻的瞪了singto一眼:“我买了那么多……你为什么不用。”

“其实我们不需要安全套这种东西，因为是模拟精液。而且这样会使你感觉更好。”

Krist红了红脸，明明自己功课做了很多啊，居然没想到这一点。但想到自己买了那么多，咕哝了一句“……那你不早说。”

“主人想用吗？”不知什么时候就打开旁边抽屉的singto，手里正拿着一个安全套。

Krist看了看打开的抽屉，里面满满的安全套，有种秘密被人发现的感觉。

“你……”Krist脸红的不知道说什么好。

“那麻烦请主人帮我戴上了。”singto打开把安全套交给Krist，意有所指的低下头。

Krist鬼使神差的撕开包装，小心翼翼的把安全套打开套进singto有些坚硬的上面，因为太大了还套的十分艰难。

Krist套上后就觉得不对啊，不是已经结束了吗，怎么肥四。

Krist还来不及多想，singto的那处已经轻车熟路的找到了Krist的小穴并进入了。singto缓缓蹭着，很快又到了底。这一次直达主题，很快singto就埋头操干起来。

“啊……singto……不，不要了……”Krist带着哭腔小声呜咽着，身体上痛并爽着，放佛全身被电击了一样，Krist感觉自己的那处要被操坏了，于是开口求饶:“呜……啊啊……出去……不要……”

“不，主人。”singto扫描了Krist此刻的各项身体机能，判断出他还能承受。更何况他的身体告诉自己此刻不退出是更好的选择。

“你还没达到极限，我不能现在  
退出。”

Krist在失去意识前，想着他真是个混蛋。

 

 

end


End file.
